


Just some bits and pieces

by GingerPebble



Series: Role Model [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, mentions of disco music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPebble/pseuds/GingerPebble
Summary: Two drabbles based on the idea that  Jim Kirk found Mark Watney's vlogs as a kid.





	Just some bits and pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativeSpaceWalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeSpaceWalk/gifts).



> One of the comments on Role Model made me think, so I decided to write some more, now that I have time in the summer holidays. The two drabbles are unrelated, all you need to know is that it's based on the idea that Kirk discovered Mark Watney's video logs as a child.

"I may throw up on ya." 

"I think this things are pretty safe." 

Not in the mood to be placated by some naive cadet in the seat next to him, Leonard McCoy ranted on.

"Don't pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Well at least we're not flying into space under a tarp. You do know Starfleet operates in space, don't you?"

The bizarr statement seemed to throw the doctor for a loop. He turned back to the kid next to him with both eyebrows raised, wanting to ask for an explanation before seemingly reconsidering. Instead he decided to ignore how ridiculous his companion's words were and went back to his rant.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

This instant would set an important precedent in Leonard McCoy's ways to handle the craziness that was Jim Kirk for the following three years in the academy.

* * *

 After Jim had gotten over his initial surprise because of the sheer novelty of celebrating his birthday the party actually became quite lively. It was not too long before someone suggested to put on some music and Jaylah, full of enthusiasm, decided to blast out the Beastie Boys once more. Jim laughed, his head nodding along with the music when Uhura approached.

 "Don't you have some other kind of music, Captain? Something people might actually be able to dance to?"

"Alright, alright." Raising his hands, in defeat Jim slowly made his way through the mingling crowd of friends and crew members to the music system and started fiddling with it. The sound was cut off and Jaylah's disappointed groan could be heard before an entirely different type of music started to play.

 

> "Turn the beat around
> 
> Love to hear percussions..."

"My God, Captain Kirk, couldn't you have picked anything from this century?"

Uhura's exasperation quickly turned into confusion when her question had Jim in stitches. 

"Well",  he said in between gales of laughter, "at least you can dance to disco music."

**Author's Note:**

> Bones rant was of course quoted from the movie.


End file.
